Pre-Reckoning
Pre-Reckoning is the eighteenth episode of 12 Oz. Mouse. The episode aired on December 3, 2006. Plot: Fitz, Skillet, Liquor, Cyber-Green-Sweatered-Woman and Producer Man descend the sewer system's ladder to reach Roostre, as Fitz worries about his friends in the burning city above. Liquor explains to him that they've probably all been eaten by now, stating that "it" reads "...and the shark shall eat every creature that is friends of the green one." As Liquor, Roostre, and Fitz are talking, Liquor states that the language is "giving out" and the three of them begin speaking in jumbled, nonsensical sentences. Peanut Cop flies out of the Shadowy Figure's van onto the street when it comes to a stop, and he too begins speaking in jumbled phrases. Shark soon reveals that gas is being pumped into the city which causes an inability to communicate. The Eye and Shark discuss the fact that time in the city is frozen at 2:22, and that the Eye was waiting for his dad to pick him up at school when it froze. The Clock tells Shark that it has run out of the gas. The hovervacs and tie-bots wreak havoc on the city, killing people and destroying vehicles, buildings, dolls and other property. Peanut Cop enters the Tempus Putkhe Clock Shop while Amalockh spits out Pronto's burning remains and plucks a flower from the ground in the graveyard. Shark watches Amalockh on his video monitor, and states that "if that flower reaches the right person we're all dead, and that will be a great disappointment to me and all that me has become." Fitz, Skillet, and Cyber-Green-Sweatered Woman fight off the hovervacs and tie-bots until they reach the safety of the Clock Shop's backroom. Inside, Peanut Cop hands Fitz a mask, which allows them to breathe "anti-anti-language gas" which Peanut Cop claims he made from propane. As the tie-bots attempt to break into the room, Peanut Cop throws a functional clock out the door, causing several tie-bots to explode. A Hovervac quickly smashes the clock, and the tie-bots proceed to break down the door. However, Fitz, Skillet, Cyber-Green-Sweatered-Woman, and Peanut Cop have escaped through an air vent in the ceiling by the time they enter. Meanwhile, in the sewer system, Spider kills the Producer Man & Liquor karate chops off Roostre's hook and replaces it with The Hand so that he can activate Corn-Droid. Corn-Droid comes to life and unveils a plethora of guns which extend from a hole in its stomach. Characters: Mouse Fitzgerald, Skillet, Liquor, Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman, Producer Man, Roostre, Spider, Peanut Cop, The Shadowy Figure, Shark, Eye, Amalockh, Pronto (Pieces Of Corpse), Hovervacs, Bow-tie Bots, Hand, 'Notable Objects and Locations: 'Sewer System, Shadowy Figure's Van, Shark's Monitor Room, Sex Dolls, Tempus Putkhe Clock Shop & Corn-Droid. Notes/Trivia: * On Adult Swim's website, a fake description of this episode can be shown. The text says "Rooster finds $65,000 in a brown paper sack in an alley from a botched robbery at Rhoda's. He wants to keep the money, but Liquor talks him into returning it." * This was originally Rated TV-14 V, however it was re-rated TV-MA due to all the episode's violence, however now it's re-rated back to it's original rating TV-14. * This is one of the more violent episodes in the Series, also this one of the few episodes in the Series where the Rectangular Businessman doesn't appear in. * The White Doves from the action scene in "Meat Warrior", make a return in another action scene in this episode. * After the credits there is a secret message that, decoded, says "Who finances your illicit now?" and a robot tie appears which, after dancing, cuts off a doll's head. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Pages needing an Overhaul